1. Field of the Invention
The present invention relates to ski goggles having a pressure balancer (Air Cubic Equalizer), and more particularly to ski goggles of a double lens structure which has a gap maintenance gasket interposed between double lens plates, gasket support bodies acting as a pressure balancer, having a vent hole and fitted in the gap maintenance gasket, and a waterproof filter attached to the vent hole, thereby preventing goggle lenses from being deformed or dented even when external air pressure is changed as a goggle wearer goes down a slope or the like.
2. Description of the Related Art
Since ski goggles are generally used in cold weather, a goggle lens is likely to fog up due to body temperature or perspiration of a skier during use, which possibly causes an accident because of an obscured field of view.
To prevent the goggle lens from fogging, it has been practice to subject the lens to a chemical antifogging surface treatment. Such treatment produces an appreciable antifogging effect when the goggle lens has a surface temperature of about 0° C. or higher, but is not fully effective in an environment in which the surface temperature drops below 0° C. since water drops produced on the inner surface of the goggle lens are frozen.
Another method for preventing the goggle lens from fogging is to make use of a compound lens via a double lens (i.e., outer and inner lens plates) structure and form a heat insulating layer between the inner lens plate and the outer lens plate. In the case of this construction, the lens will not be fogged immediately by virtue of the heat insulating layer even when the lens has a surface temperature of about 0° C. or lower, and also remains free from fog in an environment in which the outer lens plate has a surface temperature of about 0° C. or lower. However, today's skiing or the like requires a very large quantity of physical effort and thus intensely increases a skier's body temperature and enhances a skier's sweating, which demands a more powerful antifogging effect of the goggles.
To this end, in the case of a double lens (i.e., outer and inner lens plates) structure, a gasket for sealing is interposed between the inner lens plate and the outer lens plate. However, when the ski goggles are used at a high altitude, the ski goggles are subjected to contraction and expansion due to a difference in air pressure, resulting in structural problems of the ski goggles and inconvenience in use.
In order to solve the problems of the ski goggles due to a difference in air pressure, the gasket is provided with a nonwoven or GORE-TEX® brand fabric.
However, the gasket structure with a nonwoven or GORE-TEX® brand fabric has a drawback in that it is hard to secure a uniform thickness of the lens, that is, a gap between one side portion of the inner lens plate and one side portion of the outer lens plate may be relatively large and a gap between an opposite side portion of the inner lens plate and an opposite side portion of the outer lens plate may be relatively small, thereby causing an imbalance of a gap between the inner lens plate and the outer lens plate. Especially, in the case in which air pressure is abruptly changed, since an air passage cannot be secured, contraction and expansion of the lens occur intensively. In other words, the conventional ski goggles cannot cope with a sudden change in air pressure.
In addition, when manufacturing a gasket for sealing of the double lens structure (i.e., sealing between the inner lens plate and the outer lens plate) by a press process, as shown in FIG. 15, in order to get a loop-shaped gasket, the inner section surrounded by the loop-shaped section of the gasket is taken away. Therefore, loss of a raw material is increased, and productivity is deteriorated.